Angel of Death
by Peteeter
Summary: Historical AU WWII The year is 1935, and the Holocaust was currently going on. Lovino and Feliciano Vargas lived with their Grandfather Romulus in Italy. They were your average 15 year old teens. The only problem was they were Jewish. A knock on the door changes their life as they're taken to Auschwitz. There they meet the "Angel of Death." WARNING: Violence, Language, Yaoi
1. A Walk Into Hell

**_New story. I have been thinking of this one for a while. Thanks Avi for editing it. EDIT: OK, so I edited this only a tiny bit, because "The Author 1945" reviewed the story, and told me I had some errors in the time stream, so I decided to fix them as best I could. I'd like to thank "The Author 1945"  
_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter 1: A Walk Into Hell**_

_"… in spite of everything, I still believe that people are really good at heart. I simply can't build up my hopes on a foundation consisting of confusion, misery, and death. I see the world gradually being turned into a wilderness, I hear the ever approaching thunder, which will destroy us too, I can feel the sufferings of millions and yet, if I look up into the heavens, I think that it will all come right, that this cruelty too will end, and that peace and tranquility will return again."_  
** _ – Anne Frank_**

The year was 1942, meaning the Holocaust was currently going on. Lovino and Feliciano Vargas were twin brothers, living in Italy with their grandfather, Grandpa Romulus. At 15 years old, currently, the twins were Jews. Every night, the three would turn off all the lights, and sit quietly on the couch. Each time, they hoped there wouldn't be a knock on the door; tonight, they did what they do every night: turn off all the lights, close all the curtains, and sit quietly on the couch... Staring at the door. Almost an hour had passed when, suddenly, the dreadful noise was heard.

There was a knock at the door. Slowly, their grandfather got up and made his way towards the front door. His hand reached out shakily to clutch onto the brass knob; and, slowly turning it, he opened the door to come face to face with a Nazi solider.

"Are you Romulus Vargas?" the man asked with a German accent. Slowly nodding his head, Romulus gulped. "Then you also have two boys living here with you?" he proceeded to ask, and instead of nodding his head, the Grandfather shook his head.

"They died of typhus, a month ago," he lied.

"It says right here the two boys live with you. _If _they died, why did you not report it?" When the twins heard their grandfather telling the solider they had died, Lovino took this as a hint to grab Feliciano and hide. Slowly rising to their feet, careful not to make any noise, they walked over to the stairs; they headed to the hallway closet. Inside the closet, their grandfather had built a secret compartment the brothers could hide in, to stay away from the German soldiers.

Lovino moved a box out of the way, pulling off the cover to the hiding space. He told Feliciano to crawl in; once his brother was inside, Lovino joined him. Replacing the cover back, it easily hid them; it was, however, dark and cramped inside the small space. Soon enough, shouts were heard, and footsteps climbed the stairs, in an upward sound. They held their breath as to not make a sound.

"Where are you hiding them, you filthy Jew!" a solider yelled at their grandfather.

"I told you they have died."

The solider did not believe it. "Find them!" the commanding officer yelled.

The soldiers looked through the entire house, but could not find them, and the commanding officer grew angry; taking his gun out from the holster, he pointed the barrel at their grandfather's temple. Romulus closed his eyes and calmly said, "They have died; I live here alone." Growing tired with the Jewish man, the commanding officer pulled the trigger. Lovino and Feliciano heard a gunshot, starting to shake. What had happened; was their grandfather alright? So many questions ran through their minds.

"I know they're here... Tear this place apart and find them!" the officer yelled, cleaning off the blood from his gun, proceeding to place it back in its holster. The soldiers threw things out of cabinets and flipped mattresses off the beds. In a short while, one soldier checked the hallway closet; and moving the box, and saw a part of the wall looked different from the rest. He quickly yelled for the commanding officer to look it over. The officer, grabbing the edges of the cover, pried it off, thus revealing the Italian twins.

Eyes growing wide in horror and panic, they realized they'd been found, and now would be taken to a concentration camp. The officer grabbed Lovino, pulling him out from the hiding space. Shoving the boy to an awaiting soldier, he did the same with Feliciano. Standing up, the officer looked at the two boys. "Well, well, I guess your grandfather lied to me. I _would _punish him, but I'm afraid he's already dead." A sadistic smirk was growing on the officer's face; "Take them to the trucks." The officer turned around, heading back to the trucks. Lovino and Feliciano were shoved into a truck filled with many others. Soon enough, the trucks engine started, and the truck drove away. When it stopped, and everyone was unloaded from the truck, they realized they weren't at a camp, but a train. Why were they here? In response, an officer spoke;"You are all going to be taken to Auschwitz in Poland." With that, the train doors opened, and they were herded into the cars. That seemed to be that; it was cramped inside the cars, and everyone was squished together. There was very little air, though all the same, the boys were lucky, seeing as they were against the wall of the car. Just underneath that was a barred window, easily visible.

Hours passed, and many people stopped moving.

When the train finally stopped the car doors opened, soldiers yelling for everyone to get out. Families were separated; males were ushered to the left, and women to the right. The twins held onto each other tight, so they wouldn't lose each other. They had arrived... At Auschwitz. Soon a soldier grabbed the boys, and started yelling something in German. "_Zwillinge! Zwillinge!_" The two Italians were confused, but then guided by the man, to another man now staring down at them. He was smiling, something neither liked very much.

The officer was tall, very well-built, with slicked back blonde hair, and hard blue eyes. Asking in Italian, he took a deep breath. "_You boys are twins, yes?" _They slowly nodded their heads, still confused by the situation. _"Perfect."_ After a few moments of silence, they were guided to a group of children; the children were guided to a wooden hut of a structure. Inside the structure were cots, and other children. As soon as they entered, there was a door on the right leading to the showers; the brothers and other children who were just loaded off the train were guided into the showers.

They were hosed down, and cleaned. They got to keep their own clothes, and were soon given a cot. After more moments of confusion, they were settled into their new _home_. Lovino and his brother were always told stories of how the camps were miserable places. That was what they had heard, but this wasn't so bad. In the long run, they would soon realize how wrong they were.

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**Jay~**_


	2. Into the Inferno

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! At the end of the story there will be some historical facts.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Lovino and Feliciano's cots were right next to each others, as luck would have it. The sun had already gone down, and the moon was up high. After a few moments, a woman came in telling all the children it was time for bed. Everyone scurried to their cots, climbing in under the covers. The woman checked to make sure all children were accounted for, bid them all a goodnight, and left.

"Hey, Lovi," Feliciano whispered to his brother, wide awake and hoping he was loud enough for him to hear. In the dark, Feliciano could see his brother's outlined figure turn over and face him. At the very least, that was reassuring.

"What is it, Feli?" Lovino asked his brother softly, a yawn quietly escaping his mouth.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm a bit scared," Feliciano focused his gaze on his brother's silhouette, watching him nod his head in reply. Swiftly, Feliciano kicked off the covers, rolled out of his cot silently, and got into his brother's. The two snuggled up with one another; and before long, their breathing evened out, signaling they were fast asleep. The brothers woke up to the sound of trucks pulling up, and a lot of shouting. The other kids had awoken as well, only to see what the commotion was. A small huddle of children were already poised at the window, just staring out.

"It's just another truck bringing more people," one boy said nonchalantly, as if it was nothing big. This caused the rest of the kids to lose interest, and so, the small huddle soon dispersed. The children returned to their cots, and just a few moments later, the door opened; in walked the woman from last night. The children greeted her, cheerfully, calling a happy "Good morning Miss Francoise!"

Miss Francoise had blonde hair that she tied up into a bun; a few stubborn pieces fell to the side of her face. She had beautiful blue eyes and a French accent; Miss Francoise took care of the children that belonged to Dr. Beilschmidt. Her job was to was to make sure they got up on time, dressed, made their beds, ate, and well taken care of. "Hello, Miss Francoise," Feliciano said softly in greeting as she walked past them.

"Hello, Feliciano and Lovino. How are you today?" she asked with a smile adorning her face. Her blue eyes lit up as she looked at the twins, who both smiled and said 'good' at the same time. Giving a soft, careful nod in response, she returned to checking on the other children. Once all the cots were made, and the children were dressed, they were lead to the dining hall. The dining hall had two long, wooden tables, a bench on each side of the table. The children took their seats, and soon people were bringing bowls of soup to them, and the children began to eat.

Once they received their food, the children dug in while Miss Francoise told them the schedule for today; "The children that arrived yesterday will be given a check-up and registered. However, the other children will go about their normal routine. Later, an officer will come and call out some of your numbers, so be sure to pay attention." With that she gave the room a once over, leaving through wooden double doors on the other side of the dining hall.

Feliciano and Lovino joined a few other kids who had arrived with them yesterday, and they followed Miss Francoise through the double doors. Through the doors awaited two doctors, a few people who adorned matching clothing, and a woman sitting behind a type writer. The small group of children waited patiently for their turn to see the doctor. After the doctors examined all the children, they gave them a clean bill of health, except for a boy who looked to be around five-years-old. Apparently, he had some sort of disease, and an officer took him away. They said he had to go to a special hospital, and he wouldn't be coming back.

The people wearing matching clothes looked down in sorrow, for they knew why the poor child wouldn't be returning. It was a huge tragedy; it really was, to do that to children. "Name and age, please," the woman at the type writer asked towards Lovino.

"Lovino Vargas, 15 years old," he answered quietly, biting back a sigh. Something wasn't right here... Why couldn't the little boy return when he got better? He was going to get better, and he could come back at some point, right? It just wasn't fair... Just not fair at all. Typing down the information, she asked for Feliciano's information, and said Feliciano then answered the same questions. After answering the questions, they were guided to the table with the people who had matching clothes.

They didn't look at the children; they never looked at the children. Then, they asked for their right wrists, and dipping their sharp pens in a small tub of black ink, they started poking the children's' skin. It was painful, and many of the kids tried to pull their wrists away, but they were being held tightly. Knowing they couldn't free their arms, they just sat there and cried. By the time Feliciano and Lovino were finished with their wrists, they stung and looked bright red. Lovino's wrist read the number 1014; meanwhile Feliciano's wrist read the number 1015.

Wondering what the numbers were for, they decided to ask Miss Francoise. As Miss Francoise was guiding the children back to their room, Feliciano decided to ask about the numbers, genuinely confused. "Miss Francoise, why did they tattoo a number on our wrists?"

It took a few seconds before she responded saying, "So they can keep track of how many people there are, Feliciano" Satisfied with her answer, Feliciano nodded his head, and they continued back to their room.

An hour after they returned to their room, a truck pulled up and two soldiers got out. As they entered the room, the children started to crowd around the door way. They knew what the soldiers were going to say, but the new arrivals had no clue what was going on.

"We only need one of you today," the first soldier from the truck said, and the children looked at one another, each and every one of them wondering: just who was going to be called today? Lovino looked at his brother with a questioning look, and Feliciano looked back, giving him the same look back.

"Will number 1015 step forward," The children looked around to see who the number belonged to, and it dawned on Feliciano they had called his number. He was number 1015, for better or for worse. The crowd of children parted a path for Feliciano, as he made his way towards the soldiers. They lead him to the truck parked outside, and helped him in. As the truck drove off from sight; the crowd dispersed. Lovino remained staring at the door, wondering where his brother was being taken too._**  
**_

_**I would like to thank Awesome Prussia 21, Illead, Rubellite Game,Magnetic Witch, and FullMetalBlack17 for following/favoring or both.**_

_**Avi: I love history. History is a powerful thing indeed. Once again; thank you for editing this. I really appreciate it! **_

_**A/N: Ludwig Beilschmidt is portraying "Josef Mengele." Josef Mengele was known as the "Angel of Death," and he was the doctor at Auschwitz concentration camp. He performed horrendous experiments on twins, people with birth defects such as clubbed foot, and people who had two different eye colors. However, he was mostly known for experimenting on twins. The children under his care were fed and housed better than ordinary prisoners, and escaped being sent to the gas chamber. They children often suffered painful deaths. Usually when he was done experimenting on a pair of twins; they were killed and dissected. He introduced himself to the kids as "Uncle Mengele." The children weren't afraid of Josef Mengele, because he was known for always having candy in his pockets.**_

_**Jay~**_


	3. Circle One

_**So sorry for the delayed update! School started three days ago, and I spent the day before school, and the day before that finishing my AP History homework. Took me two entire days to finish it. This chapter is a bit shorter than I was hoping, so I'm sorry for that. On with the story!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**oOo**_

The ride wasn't very long, Feliciano found, as he got out from the truck, being ushered into a building by the soldiers. As soon as he entered the building, he found himself in a hallway. Curiously enough, the hallway was adorned by several doors and only that. No decorations, no pretty wall paint. Nothing. There were two doors to his left, one to his right, and a pair of double doors straight ahead, at the end of the hall. One of the soldiers grabbed his shoulder, gave him a nudge to start walking, and mumbled in German. The soldiers weren't allowed to use force or to harm the children in anyway, not that Feli knew that.

They walked to the double doors at the end of the hall in unnerving silence. When they reached the doors, one of the soldiers opened the door for Feliciano and the other walked inside with him. Inside the room was a white bed, a tray with all kinds of instruments, file cabinets, and a large desk. Sitting behind the desk was the man Feliciano met at the unloading ramp. The man, looking up from his papers, smiled at Feliciano almost warmly. He flicked his wrist to gesture for the two soldiers to leave soon after, and, when they did, the man got up from behind the desk, walking towards the Italian.

"Hello there, Feliciano, my name is Ludwig." Feliciano managed to say a weak 'hello,' his only reply as the blond German continued.

"Do you know why I wanted to see you today?" Feliciano shook his head in reply. Ludwig smiled at the boy, now walking over to the bed. He gestured for Feliciano to come over.

"Today, I want to examine your body." Feliciano felt his face grow red. Did that mean he'd have to be naked? He started feeling embarrassed at the thought.

"If you could please undress; then we can get started." The teenager didn't move, being too embarrassed. He didn't want Ludwig to see him naked, and looking at the floor; he avoided eye contact with Ludwig. Ludwig sighed, watching the Jewish Italian.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Feliciano, we're both men." Ludwig said after too much uncomfortable silence, trying to quell the boy's worry. Feliciano's face grew a deeper red at Ludwig's comment, and sucking in a deep breath, the boy started removing his clothes, nervous and slow. Once he was completely naked, Ludwig had him lay on the bed, to examine the boy more completely. He had a pen, probably from the desk, and was documenting everything, the only sound breathing and his pen scratching.

Feliciano could feel Ludwig's eyes roaming over his body, uncomfortably long stares at certain things, and, every now and then, Feliciano could feel Ludwig's hand touching his body. Once Ludwig was finished with his lower half, he moved his focus to Feliciano's upper half.

'_He has a nice body, so very pre-' _he began to write, but stopped while he was ahead._ "_What the hell was I thinking about?" Ludwig muttered under his breath, shaking his head slightly, continuing his examination of the boy in front of him. When he got to Feliciano's face, he had to push some of the boy's hair out of his face; yet when he did so, he brushed against a curl that stuck out. The boy shivered, and let out a soft moan. _'__What the hell?' _Ludwig thought as he watched the boy's reaction, touching the curl again, only to get the same reaction as previous.

"Ahh~... P-please don't t-touch that." He moaned out, thankful when Ludwig uncurled his finger, giving Feliciano a look meaning he wanted an answer. Once Feliciano composed himself, he cleared his throat, looking into the blues of the German's eyes.

"It's... It's my erogenous zone. It started when I turned 13, and hit puberty," he explained to the German, and Ludwig nodded his head, getting his pen to document what the boy just told him. Once he was finished, Ludwig walked back to his desk so he could finish up other paperwork.

"You can get dressed. The soldiers from earlier will be here in a moment to take you back to the other children," Ludwig told the boy like common, everyday habitual knowledge. Feliciano nodded, even though Ludwig couldn't see him, who was more focused on his work. As Feli finished redressing himself, the soldiers from earlier came back into the room, accompanying the Italian back to the lodging building.

Lovino hugged him, asked what happened, but Feliciano didn't want to tell him what happened. Instead, Feli told his twin brother there was man who just said he asked him some questions. That seemed to calm Lovi, at least for now. However, Ludwig couldn't concentrate on his work as images of the flustered Italian kept invading his thoughts. The boy meant nothing to him, so why did he feel himself become red at the invading thoughts?

_**oOo**_

_**I would like to thank kara-hime24, dishomestuckchick, SatanicSloth74, LilDeadKitty, RobinMakesMeHappy, and EtherealKnight21 for either following/favoring or both!**_

_**Avi: Good job. You never gave me the name to the movie, even in your superhero pose. Haha. No thank you for editing it for me. It would be totally shit without you. **_

_**kara-hime24: Sorry, but I like cliffhangers. I'll try to update faster. **_

_**A/N: For "AOD" & "SNTIR" I most likely would be updating Friday-Sunday now since school has started. **_

_**Jay~**_


	4. Circle Two

_**Here's the next chapter. There is slight SMUT in here, so be warned. Gracias Avi for editing it. Read the "A/N" if you want. Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge. **_

_**enjoy~**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**oOo**_

Days had gone by since Feliciano's number was called, and things had returned to normal... Well, as normal as they could be in a concentration camp. Lovino's number had gotten called once, and that had been the day after Feliciano's number had been called. As time passed, the two Italians made friends with the other children staying with them. They had particularly grown close to a young girl name Alice, who had long, soft, and curly blonde hair. The best thing about her was her big, bright, sky blue eyes. She was a couple inches shorter than them, but she sure was loud. She'd been born in America, but had to go live with her Aunt and Uncle in Italy after her parent's death.

Her Aunt and Uncle were Jewish, but Alice was Catholic. As a result, they had her switch faiths after coming to live with them. She didn't mind though. Alice had a twin sister, Melody, who was older by a few minutes. Melody, they learned, looked exactly like Alice; except her eyes were a shining violet. A few weeks after Melody and Alice arrived at Auschwitz, Melody's number was called for what seemed like the hundredth time. It had become routine for Melody to leave, only to come back after a few hours; however, when her number had been called... She never returned. They had told Alice Melody had gone to a special hospital, all because she had gotten very sick. Alice was crushed when she received the news, and became depressed over the loss of her sister. Lovino and Feliciano had arrived a few days after her sister left. They made her feel better and brought her back to her usual self.

The day had just begun for the kids, and they were making their beds was part of the daily routine. Feliciano, Lovino, and Alice walked with each other to the dining hall, sitting by one another at the table. Today was soup and bread for breakfast, and the soup was hearty, really flavorful, and no one minded. "What do you guys wanna do after breakfast?" Alice asked, bringing a spoonful of soup to her awaiting mouth.

"Well, if our numbers don't get called, do you want to hang out and talk?" Lovino asked, and his twin nodded his head excessively in agreement with the idea. Alice, as well, agreed just as happily as the ditzy Italian with the constantly happy attitude.

After breakfast everyone went back to the room to relax, but the familiar sound of a truck driving up could be heard. The children all huddled around the doorway, yet the two Italians and Alice sat on Lovino's cot, not wanting to get caught in the massive huddle of children. The two, familiar soldiers came inside, reading off only one number, 1015. Feliciano slid off the cot, making his was slowly towards the familiar soldiers. Thoughts of last time ran through his head, causing his face to turn red ever-so-slightly. The ride was uncomfortably silent and, before he knew it, they arrived at the building. They made their way down the hall and through the double doors, where Ludwig was once again behind his desk, sifting through papers scattered about. He looked up, seeing the boy he had called for; with a flick of his wrist, the soldiers left the two alone. Feliciano, meanwhile, started shifting on his feet awkwardly, looking down at the floor.

"Please, lay down on the bed, Feliciano," Ludwig ordered sternly, still searching for what he was looking for. Nodding, the Italian made his way towards the bed in the room, laying down and staring intently at the ceiling. The sound of a chair scraped against the floor, and footsteps could be heard making their way towards Feliciano. Ludwig stopped next to Feliciano, and looked at the clipboard in his hands. "I'm quite... Curious about that curl of yours. I would like to... Study it more." The German continued to look through a couple more papers, looking back at the teen. Noticing Feliciano's face going bright red, the blond set down the clipboard, taking the teen's curl in his hand.

Ludwig began slowly stroking the curl, curling it around his finger. Feliciano's face grew even redder at actions, starting to squirm on the bed. The older German continued these actions as he watched the boy began to pant, his own face burning red at the sight before him. However, Ludwig also noticed that his pants began to grow a bit tight in a certain region. "Ahh~ P-please, Ludwig, s-st-stop..." Feliciano panted out, his body on fire and the need only grew more and more. He grew even more embarrassed when he noticed a tent in his pants, hoping Ludwig wouldn't notice, even if the German had, in fact, already discovered this. Ludwig groaned, unable to help himself... He just **had** to touch the cute, writhing Italian in front of him on the bed.

Hand over the teenager's bulge, Ludwig slowly began to knead the clothed erection. Feliciano's head snapped back, a sultry moan escaping between his soft lips. Why was Ludwig, the nice German from the last time, touching him like this? Feliciano wondered, but only for a second as another wave of pleasure rushed through his body. While wanting to push him away, it just felt too good, making him flush more. Ludwig, in retrospect, knew he should stop; really, he should have, just not really finding the heart to. In the final thought on the matter, he groaned in annoyance at the confliction. A knock was heard, finally, at the door, and Ludwig abruptly, and suddenly, stopped what he was doing, annoyed at the disruption, calling out in a demand at the vague direction of the door, "Who is it?"

"I've come to get some files, sir," a female voice spoke in reply, detecting his annoyance.

"I'll have the soldiers take you back, Feliciano." In reply, Ludwig exhaled deeply, turning his attention back to the panting Italian. Opening the door, he called the soldiers to get the teenager. Being able to calm down fairly quickly, Feliciano stood. The woman at the door took a few files from the blond German, leaving after ten minutes. This, Ludwig frustratingly found, left him alone, and to be so close to taking the boy, like he wanted to... His mind was thinking about the Italian boy. Oh he wanted him so bad... One day, he'd have him, but for now he'd just play with him. Yes, that sounded very good. With that, Ludwig went back to his work.

**_oOo_**

**_I would formally like to thank Francislovesyaoi, renderingArtisan, imnotholly, marmalade-snow, SlifofinaDragon for following/favoring or both! Muchos gracias!_**

**_Avi: I was testing out the advice that i got from a guest who reviewed. I forgot about the movie. Did you ever find the name? _**

**_Francislovesyaoi: Let the feels out. Glad you like it. There will be many more chapters to come!_**

**_kara-hime24: I would love to promise you that, but if I did I would become a liar. I do not wish to be a liar, so instead I will say I will try harder to get updates up faster. _**

**_A/N: If anyone would like to request something I'd be more than happy to try and oblige. _**

**_Jay~_**


	5. Circle Three

_**Sorry this is so late I'll try harder next time. Sorry for the long wait~ WARNING: SMUT**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**oOo**_

Lovino watched Feliciano walk towards the soldiers, a slight hesitation in each step he took; soon after, the trucks drove away again. What happened when Feliciano went to see Ludwig? He always seemed a bit different when he came back, but Lovi could never put my finger on it. Was something happening that he couldn't tell him?

Feliciano's number had been called again, for the third time, and walking towards the awaiting soldiers, hesitating a bit, because he felt he knew what Ludwig would want to _study_ this time. The Italian hoped no one would notice his hesitation, but his brother already had, just his luck. Making his way to his usual spot in the truck, Feli sat quietly as the truck drove down the dirt path towards the building that belonged to Ludwig. The truck came to a stop in its usual spot, and the soldiers waited for Feliciano to hop out of the truck.

After escorting him down the hallway, and through the wooden doors like usual, instead of sitting at his big wooden desk... Ludwig was going through the file cabinet. He stopped what he was doing to see who had just walked in, even though he already had a clue. Ludwig grabbed the file he was looking for, and shut the cabinet, watched the soldiers. With a flick of his wrist the soldiers left, leaving Feliciano and Ludwig alone.

"Lay down on the bed, please, Feliciano," Ludwig instructed the teen, watching as Feliciano made his way towards the familiar bed, slowly lying down. Looking over the teen, Ludwig spoke again without much chargin; "I'll need you to undress today." Feliciano could feel his face burn in embarrassment, but, again wordlessly, he did as he was told. Once he was finished undressing, the small Italian lay on the bed once more. Ludwig, meanwhile, took off his lab coat, making his way towards the naked teen; Feliciano could feel a shiver making its way through his body. "Shall we?"

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's curl, beginning to play with it. This, as Ludwig saw again, caused the boy to instantly go flush, and Feliciano could feel himself becoming aroused, once again, as the older, taller German continued to play with the brunette curl. Ludwig loved the sight of the little Italian writhing in pleasure, it made him think of every erotic thing he could do with the boy. This, of course, caused him to have an erection of his own. He reached down to grab the teen's sex with his unoccupied hand, using a stroking motion. His hand stoked the boy's arousal over and over; occasionally stopping to play with the head. Feliciano, currently swimming in pleasure, gave wanton moans, quiet but heard.

Ludwig continued to stroke Feliciano's hardened length, all the while playing with his curl, and, soon after, Feliciano could feel a tightening coil in his stomach. A few more strokes and one last tug on his curl, Feliciano spilling his seed into the man's hand. Feliciano's face, flushed red and eyes hidden by half-lidded eyelids, by now had ragged, uneven breath. "Sit up," Ludwig ordered after a moment, cleaning his hand on the sheets.

Feliciano, who was still in a bit of a daze, sat up; when he focused his gaze, the Italian realized Ludwig's crotch was right in his face. Not only that, but he could clearly see the bulge from the man's erection. Looking up at Ludwig, the German didn't say anything. It hit Feliciano like a rock what Ludwig wanted him to do, and, as he looked down at his hands, Feli found he was too embarrassed to look back up at the man.

A growl was heard from above him, and, after a moment, Feliciano looked up again, his head was titled back a bit. Apparently, when Feliciano looked down, his head brushed ever so slightly against the German's tented front. Feliciano's body started to move on its own and mentally, he didn't process what he was doing. He undid Ludwig's belt on his pants, then undoing those, too. Pushing the German's pants and undergarments down, the Italian let the clothing gather around the man's ankles. Ludwig's erection stood at full attention to him now, and, just seeing it, his eyes grew wide at the sight.

It was... _Huge_. Reaching out, he gripped the shaft, holding onto the organ gently. Starting to move his hand up and down, this caused a low moan to slip through the German's lips. Feliciano continued this motion, rubbing his thumb over the head and smearing the precum along the shaft. The Italian, after a moment, moved his mouth closer, hesitantly sticking his tongue out to lick the head. Ludwig put his hand in the teen's hair and gripped tightly,. bringing the teen's head closer to his length. Feliciano got the idea, obeying without hesitation, opening his mouth.

He took as much in as he could, using his hand for the rest that didn't fit into his mouth. Feliciano rolled his tongue along the shaft, bobbing his head a couple times. Continuing this, he licked the underside along the vein, looking up to see Ludwig had his head titled back still, and hands tightly gripping the Italian's hair. The German tried, and failed, to restrain himself from bucking his hips, but when his control slowly dwindled, Ludwig bucked into the Italian's mouth. Feliciano, meanwhile, continued with his tongue.

Again, the blond lost control for second, bucking hips into the Italian's hot mouth more harshly the second time. This, however, caught Feliciano by surprise, causing him to gag. Ludwig reeled back into his self-restraint as Feliciano placed both his hands on the German's hips, keeping him from bucking again. Bobbing his head faster, he used his tongue along the sensitive skin more rapidly, now deep throating the German a couple times, continuing his faster pace. Ludwig, meanwhile, could feel his climax fast approaching, and so, grabbing the Italian's hair harshly, he forced Feli to take him all in.

Spilling his seed, he released deep inside the Italian's mouth causing him to choke a second time since he undid Ludwig's clothing. "Swallow," Ludwig commanded, pulling out from the boy's mouth, doing his pants back up, and fixed his belt. Walking back over to his desk, he started working on some of the paperwork, leaving Feliciano red-face and sputtering. Ludwig looked back to the Italian, still sitting on the bed, his gaze on the boy a lingering second, just a bit too long. "Get dressed... I'll have the guards get you." Feliciano nodded his head, finally out of his daze as he got dressed.

Soon after he was finished dressing again, the guards from earlier came in, escorting him back to the building he was staying at. Lovino and Alice were by the door when he arrived this time, having heard the truck, and decided to meet the normally-happy Italian on his arrival back. Feliciano smiled widely, like he didn't just do something a bit too... _Adult_, starting talking to Alice. Lovino, suspiciously, eyed his brother; he knew his brother all too well, and could tell he was hiding something. Something big, too, But... What was he trying to hide?

**oOo**

**_I would like to thank zoewinter1, EtherealKnight21, Elle13zme, Zinka17, and AwesomeRedVampire for either following/favoriting or both!_**

**_Avi: Hope college goes well. Hope your birthday was nice! Gracias for editing! _**

**_zoewinter1: Things will slowly start to go bad since this story isn't supposed to be a happy one. _**

**_kara-hime24: My updating skills dropped so bad, sorry. Ludwig is a total perv~_**

**_The Author 1945: I edited the time frame as best I could. Thank you for telling me that I had the times wrong! Much appreciated.  
_**

**_Jay~_**


End file.
